


X Marks the Spot

by Scandalmuss



Series: The Unwin-Hart's [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Baby Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, communication is key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandalmuss/pseuds/Scandalmuss
Summary: After a long day at work, Harry forgets a very important conversation and overreacts. Like only a Spy Dad would.





	X Marks the Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little fic to add to the Unwin-Hart's timeline!

The Mews were eerily quiet, Harry thought as he stared up at the house and not a single light was on. Harry looked at his watch, he was home late but it wasn't  _ that _ late.  _ Surely Eggsy would still be up. _ They'd had plans to discuss Christmas when Harry got home, possibly in the bath with a glass of wine, which then might lead to  _ other  _ things. Harry pouted as he walked up the steps, he'd been so looking forward to a nice wind down with his husband. 

When he put his key in the lock, his nerves were suddenly on high alert. Normally, he'd be able to hear JB snuffling about, the pug sometimes like to wait by the door for Harry, even when Eggsy was home; to which Eggsy often complained about until Harry wandered over to kiss him until he forgot.

Harry quietly turned the key, lifting the door as he pushed it open, hoping to avoid any potential sounds. He slipped inside gently, closing the door behind him so his back wasn’t turned and he could take in his surroundings. Everything looked in its place but something just didn't feel right. He kept shooting furtive glances at the back garden door as if expecting some criminal to burst through it to demand his wallet. Harry pocketed his key and toed off his oxfords on the rug instead of the hardwood; he’d be able to move more stealthily that way. He may be behind a desk most of the time as Arthur, but he was still agile with good reflexes.

His heart started to race when he noticed that JB wasn't anywhere to be seen. Not on his bed in the living room, not curled up in his kennel in the kitchen, the pug didn’t exist.

Since Adelaide had started to sleep longer Eggsy had become very strict about when JB was allowed upstairs. Although JB wasn't too sure about Adelaide yet anyways. She had just started to crawl and it made the pug visibly nervous. To be fair, it made both of her dads fairly nervous too; they had spent an entire weekend removing everything from all lower shelves and putting locks on cupboards while Addie played happily in her playpen. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat,  _ God help anyone who comes after my family, _ he thought angrily. Harry adjusted his watch face and pressed the back of his signet ring just to make sure it was ready. He tiptoed down the hallway and quietly made his way up the carpeted steps.  He desperately wanted to run up the stairs to make sure everyone was okay, but he knew that kind of brashness would not help anyone. When he got to the landing, he took a quick peek into the office, nothing was out of place, even their laptops were still where they’d left them. Harry frowned and turned around in the dark hallway. Addie's door was closed as was their bedroom door. He pressed himself up against the wall and started to slink towards Addie's room, his heart thudding against his rib cage. He brought up his watch arm and started to reach for the door knob. 

“Harry Llewellyn Hart!” Eggsy hissed angrily.

“Christ!” Harry jumped up, his shoulder knocking a picture frame down but it didn't make a sound as it had  _ luckily _ landed on his toes. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop from shouting in pain, his head whipped around to face his young husband in the doorway to their bedroom. Eggsy looked furious and continued to glare Harry. 

When Harry opened his mouth to apologize, Eggsy sharply raised a finger to shush him. They both waited in silence, hoping that Harry's overactive imagination didn't wake up their daughter. When Eggsy lowered his hand, Harry gingerly bent over to grab the picture frame and was promptly yanked into their bedroom. 

The door had barely shut before Eggsy turned on him, “Know that I love you, but Jesus  _ Christ _ I'm close to throttling you right now!” he hissed. 

“But-”

“No, Harry. We discussed it over breakfast this morning! I was going to tape the X’s so we don't do what you were just about to do!” 

Harry was confused for all of four seconds before their conversation came flooding back to him.

 

_ Eggsy added two heaping spoonfuls of sugar to his tea, “I was thinking about the floor by Addie’s bedroom.” _

_ Harry hummed and nodded with his mouthful of toast. Addie perked up at the sound of her nickname, happily gurgling as she mushed her banana in between her fingers. Harry leaned over to kiss her forehead.  _

_ Eggsy smiled at the two of them. “If you take her and JB into the back garden for a bit before work, I’m going to test out where the floors creak around her door. I bought some tape the other day so we can mark it off and not step there by accident on the way to the loo. How does that sound?” _

_ “I think that sounds lovely, doesn’t it, Adelaide?” _

_ Addie shoved a fistful of mushy bananas into her mouth and slapped the table top. Harry laughed, “She thinks it’s a splendid plan.” _

 

Harry groaned internally. Work had been so damn stressful all day and he’d forgotten entirely about the X’s and he knew life at home hadn’t been easy either. He’d called Eggsy at lunch to see how the day was progressing and all he could hear was Adelaide screaming in the background; she was apparently going through another teething spurt and it had not been going well. Eggsy had sounded like he was on his last nerve. 

He took a good look at Eggsy and felt his heart break a little. His young husband looked exhausted, and now angry because of him. “I’m so sorry, love.” Harry said, cupping Eggsy’s face. “I was so preoccupied with work and I forgot.” He pulled a very willing Eggsy against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. It was like everything keeping Eggsy tense just melted out of him as soon as he hugged Harry’s waist. “You’ve been working so hard at home and I know it hasn’t been easy.” He pressed his lips against Eggsy’s hair. “How about I take some time off?”

“You can’t just do that,” Eggsy mumbled into Harry’s jacket. 

Harry chuckled, “Darling, I’m Arthur, I can do whatever I want.” He started to run his fingers up and down Eggsy's back; if there was anything that could put Eggsy at ease (especially since becoming dad), it was one of Harry's back scratches. He all but purred in Harry's arms. 

“Not fair,” Eggsy groaned. 

“Nonsense, hop into bed, I'll be right back.” He watched Eggsy shuffle towards their bed, all fight having left him.

Harry was selfish enough to admit that he'd used the backscratch to simply calm Eggsy down. Angry whispering Eggsy was the one that made Harry the most nervous. Eggsy could shout and scream at Harry, but nothing would be scarier than when Eggsy's voice got deeper and the sentences were short and sharp at the same time. He finished up in the bathroom and stepped into their room to put on his pyjamas. He slid under the covers and pulled Eggsy against his chest. “I love you and I’m sorry.” He kissed Eggsy’s temple. 

Eggsy snorted, almost half-asleep, “Were you gonna try an’ fight me? You had your watch up.”

“Uhhh,” Harry groaned. “Yes, sorry. I got all worked up because it was too quiet and I couldn’t hear J.B. Wait, where is he?”

“At Mum’s. It was such a shite day with Addie that I jus’ wanted to be able to fuckin’ sleep tonight and not deal with him possibly waking her up.” He yawned. 

Of  _ course _ J.B was with Michelle. Harry was mad at himself for not putting that together sooner. “I’m sorry I let my imagination get away from me. I can’t imagine what I’d do if-”

“-Love, it’s fine. I like knowing that I’m not the only one who would freak the fuck out if something happened to her. We can be anxious together.” Eggsy’s yawn got deeper. “Now shuddup because I’m fuckin’ knackered.”

Harry smiled, “Yes, dear.” 

First thing in the morning, he’d be calling Merlin to confirm the time off he’d be taking and then he’d call Roxy to see if she fancied going with Eggsy to the spa, his treat. Eggsy deserved to be pampered and to just have some time to decompress with his best mate. Harry inhaled deeply, the scent of the baby shampoo drifted up from Eggsy’s hair, it made him miss being at home with both of them. He got to spend mornings and weekends with Adelaide but it wasn’t enough and it was starting to make his heart ache. Merlin had offered to set up Harry’s home office with a bit more tech in case he ever needed to work from home but both Harry and Eggsy had said no to the offer at first; now Harry was reconsidering. 

Addie’s little snuffle sounded next to his ear. He took one arm away from Eggsy to twist and grab the monitor from the nightstand. Harry couldn’t help but smile at seeing their daughter all bundled up and sleeping soundly, her stuffed elephant under her tiny hand. He set the monitor up by his ear, the one opposite his exhausted husband and Harry quickly fell asleep to the sounds of Addie’s snuffling and Eggsy’s light snoring. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (This little bit of fluff was inspired by real life events!)


End file.
